The Adventures of Max
by AnimalNerd
Summary: Two years after Max had ended his journey with Ash, Brock and May, Max has finally come of age and will now go on his own Pokémon Journey. Pokémon, moves and abilities will be up to the sixth generation and will include characters from the anime and possibly the manga. Will Max be able to conquer the Hoenn League and earn a spot in the Champion League?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokémon or any of their characters, moves, abilities, or any named affiliated with them. All rights go to Pokémon Inc., its writers, game producers, designers, manga artists, etc.

Chapter 1: It's Finally My Time

"I choose you! Treecko!" Max exclaimed happily as he pointed towards the green gecko Pokémon on his far left. The Treecko's eyes lit up and jumped into Max's arms. Meanwhile, the Mudkip and Torchic beside Treecko frowned and bowed their heads in disappointment.

"Haha, I knew you would choose him, he's a fighter alright!" chuckled Professor Birch. He returned Mudkip and Torchic to their Pokéballs and now stood directly in front of Max. "Here, take these as well" Prof. Birch said as he handed Max some Pokéballs and dug into his Pocket. "You'll also need this, the newest Pokédex."

"Thank you so much Professor Birch! I'll be sure to take care of all of them!" Max beamed. He hurried out to the doorway and waved goodbye and added, "I'll be seeing you soon!" Then, he ran out the door and hurried off towards Oldale Town. Once he got there, he started training with Treecko in the tall grass and was looking for some new Pokémon.

"Alright, the moves you know now are Pound, Leer, Absorb, and Quick Attack." Max caught a Wurmple, Zigzagoon, Poocheyena, Wingull, and Surskit. Shortly afterwards, he went to the nearest PokéMart and bought some more Pokéballs. He transferred all the Pokémon he caught into his PC and left the Pokémon Center.

Max continued on towards Petalburg City and met some Trainers on the way.

"Zigzagoon, use Tail Whip!" commanded Youngster James. "Don't give in Treecko! Use Quick Attack and follow with Absorb!" answered Max. Zigzagoon wagged its tail at Treecko but the wood gecko was like a flash of green and struck the Zigzagoon with such force it flew backwards. Once the raccoon Pokémon was airborne, Treecko unleashed Absorb and took in the rest of Zigzagoon's strength. After the battle, the Trainers shook hands and added each other on their Pokénavs.

Along the way, Max battled some Bug Catchers, Youngsters and Lasses. In total, he battled 2 Poocheyena, 1 Tailow, 3 Wurmple and 1 other Zigzagoon. He and his Treecko were completely exhausted by the time they reached the Pokémon Center. Luckily, his parents were there with Nurse Joy so he wouldn't have to go home to say his goodbyes. He left his Treecko in Nurse Joy's capable hands and went to talk to his parents.

"Now, Max. It's been two years since you went off with May, Ash and Brock. I hope you've learned enough from each of them to be able to go on your own journey now" Norman lectured.

"OHH! He'll be fine! Didn't you hear? He beat all those trainers on the road, he's just like you Norman!" Caroline beamed excitedly. "And his Treecko is so strong and cute, he'll protect our boy for sure!"

"Don't worry Dad, I've prepared all along for this. And mom, thanks a lot for those kind words but I'm just trying to catch up with Ash! He's the Kalos Region's League Champion and he'll be participating in the Champion League soon. I'll have a lot of training to do" Max explained carefully.

At that very moment, Nurse Joy and Chansey pushed Treecko out on a trolley and said "You're Treecko is back up to 100%! We hope to see you again!"

"Thanks Nurse Joy, we'll be leaving now, Mom and Dad. I'll see you soon! After I win 4 badges, will you battle with me, Dad?" Max shouted as he ran towards the exit.

"Of course, but stay safe! Make us proud son!" Norman and Caroline answered, both waving goodbye to their beloved son.

Soon after, Max continued on through the Petalburg forest and stopped for lunch. He gave Treecko a can of Pokémon Food, it was a recipe made by Brock who was now a fully licensed Pokémon Nutritionist but was still working towards his Pokémon Doctor Degree. This food was made especially for Grass-Types and Treecko was eating it greedily. Max himself ate a boxed lunch his mom prepared that morning and was enjoying the forest scenery and sounds as he ate. They finished quickly and Max began to walk down a forest path, when all of a sudden, a voice behind him asked:

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find the Pokémon Shroomish? I've been looking all over the place and this forest is supposed to be crawling with them" asked a man in a suit.

"Oh yeah, I think I saw some back on that path over-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE DEVON RESEARCHER!" cried a powerful voice from the trees. There was a pair of Team Aqua grunts that began to emerge from the trees. "Hand over those research papers or you'll get whipped by our Pokémon!" one of them commanded.

"Oh no!" the researcher shouted as he moved behind Max. "You're a trainer aren't you? Can you help me?"

Max looked at the goons with a glare and with a flash of his glasses, he threw out a Pokéball and Treecko emerged from within. "Treecko!" it proclaimed as it entered the path.

"We aren't going to take it easy on you just 'cause you're a kid!" the second grunt snapped. Then both goons sent out a Pokéball, they said "Go, Corphish!" and "Go, Zubat!".

"Treecko, use Quick Attack on Zubat and follow with Pound on Corphish!" Max shouted. Treecko leapt into the air and became a blinding green flash as it struck the Zubat in its midsection and drove its tail downwards towards Corphish.

"Not bad, but you're still outnumbered," stated the first grunt. "Corphish, use Vicegrip". The Corphish grabbed Treecko's tail, making it wince in pain and was slammed into the ground as the Corphish jumped back. "Zubat, use Wing Attack!" shouted the second grunt. Zubat did a loop in the air and struck Treecko as it tried to get up, a super effective hit.

"Told you not to mess with us" the two grunts said in unison together. "Zubat use Wing Attack again!", "Corphish use Cut!".

"NO! Treecko!" cried Max as he ran towards his new Pokémon partner.

What will happen next? Will Treecko be able to sustain another couple blows? Will Max be able to protect the Devon Researcher? Stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokémon or any of their characters; moves, abilities, or any named affiliated with them. All rights go to Pokémon Inc., its writers, game producers, designers, manga artists, etc.

Chapter 2: A Reunion

Just as Corphish aimed its pincers at Treecko and Zubat flew at him wings spread out wide, a glowing green aura protected Max and Treecko.

"This is… Safeguard" Max said aloud. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a familiar friend. Max thought back to a promise he made two years ago to a Ralts, that he was going to return for Ralts once he became a Trainer.

Ralts looked back and smiled at his old friend. Ralts cried aloud and expanded the green aura and repelled Corphish and Zubat backwards.

"What?! Who's Pokémon is this?" the second grunt demanded.

"She's my Pokémon, Ralts use Psychic!" Max shouted proudly. "Ralts!" cheered Max's new Pokémon. A blue energy surrounded Zubat and Corphish and sent them flying up and they landed with a huge thud. "Now the teams are all tied up!" Max said with a smile.

"We'll see about that! Corphish Bubblebeam!" shouted the first grunt. "Zubat use Supersonic!" added the second. Corphish readied its claw like a gun and shot out multiple water filled bubbles at Treecko. Zubat screeched and unleashed several sound waves towards both opposing Pokémon.

Treecko jumped into action and fired off multiple glowing yellow seeds to dispatch the Bubblebeam. "Treecko! You learned Bullet Seed!" Max exclaimed excitedly. However, he then noticed the Zubat releasing sound waves and commanded Ralts to use Disarming Voice. The two sound moves collided but Ralts was unbelievably strong. Once the two moves collided, the Supersonic was sent back and started to confuse the Zubat.

"Zubat! Snap out of it!" commanded its trainer but it was not responding. It then used Supersonic on Corphish and both Pokémon were now confused.

"Let's wrap this up. Ralts use Shadow Ball and Treecko, use Bullet Seed!" Max yelled.

Ralts fired off a dark shadowy ball surrounded by several yellow glowing seeds. It struck both Zubat and Corphish and both fainted instantaneously.

"We won't forget this!" snarled the second grunt as both Team Aqua members returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs. Shortly after, they ran back the way they came and disappeared.

"Thank you so much young man, I'd like to give you this Dusk Ball to show my appreciation," the Devon worker said with a smile. Max took the minimized Dusk Ball and put it into his bag. "Well, I'll be seeing you then!"

"Wait sir! Those goons might have other members in the forest; it's best if I accompany you back to Devon. There's someone I want to see there anyways," Max responded.

"Very well then" the Devon worker said with a nod. The two set off on the path and there was nothing out of ordinary. They finally arrived at the Devon Corporation and Max sat in the lobby patiently after asking President Stone's secretary if he would see him today. After what seemed like an eternity, a warm and welcoming voice behind him said; "Well, well. Look who's gone off on their own journey".

"President Stone!" Max chorused. He gave the old President a huge great hug and backed up to talk to him.

"You must've grown at least 2 feet! Look! You're at my shoulder now!" President Stone announced loudly.

"Yup, I'm going to go the gym later on to try and get my first gym badge!" Max beamed.

"Well, I shouldn't be keeping you then. But first, I heard you helped protect one of my workers and prevented Team Aqua from obtaining my Devon Papers. Thank you for that Max… AND, to show my appreciation, here is a little something I think you'd find useful" President Stone explained and handed Max a small box with a bow on top.

"Thanks President Stone!" Max gasped; he took the box carefully and opened it. "No, it can't be… My very own Key Stone?!"

"Yesiree, an honest to goodness Key Stone. It's useless unless any of your Pokémon can Mega Evolve, have a deep bond with you, and are holding their own respective Mega Stones. However, I have faith you'll find some along your journey" President Stone declared with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Max repeated over and over. "I'll make sure it won't be a waste of a gift! I guess I'll be heading out now, bye President Stone! Thanks again!" Max ran out of the building and headed off to the Pokémon Center to heal his Pokémon first.

Max left his Treecko and Ralts with Nurse Joy and decided to watch some TV in the Trainer's lounge. There, he watched the Hoenn Grand Festival replay where May and Dawn had their third rematch. It was an intense battle between May's Beautifly and Blaziken, and Dawn's Quilava and Togekiss.

Quilava spewed red-hot flames and surrounded Togekiss as it flew at full speed towards Blaziken and Beautifly with a Safeguard also as armor. May thought quickly and told Blaziken to use Blaze Kick while Beautfily protected Blaziken with Psychic to cancel out the Safeguard. Sure enough, the Psychic obliterated the Safeguard but Togekiss dodged just as Blaziken was about to strike.

Dawn lost points since the flames from Quilava accentuated Blaziken's Blaze Kick, earning it the name: The Fiery Warrior. "Blaziken, let's go! Mega Evolve!" proclaimed May as she touched the Key Stone bracelet on her wrist. "Beautfily! Use Morning Sun as well!" Blaziken became bathed in a shimmering light and was accompanied by the brilliant brightness from Beautifly's Morning Sun.

Blaziken's Mega Evolved Form and Beautifly's dazzling Morning Sun left Dawn with about 1/10 of her original points. However, Dawn was still not going to quit. She called out for Togekiss and Quilava to combine their attacks; she called it the "Fire Sphere," which was a combination of Quilava's Fire Blast and Togekiss' Aura Sphere. It shone with blue and red flames, spread out all over the stage but it was cut short by Mega Blaziken stomping on it. Mega Blaziken then used the flames from the Fire Blast to cloak itself in fire before letting off another super quick Blaze Kick. Blaziken slammed into Quilava with such speed and force, it literally flew off the stage while Beautifly snuck up behind Togekiss during the big flashy stomping and used Silver Wind causing Togekiss to crash to the ground.

"Time's up!" Marian exclaimed, "And the winner of this year's Hoenn Grand Festival is May!"

The crowd erupted into applause as the screen now showed May hoisted up on Blaziken's shoulders waving at her adoring fans while Beautifly soared over the stadium spreading its glitter. May's flowing red dress complimented Blaziken's natural colours very well and she beamed with joy as the screen continued to show the crowd chanting May's name.

"Let's welcome this year's Top Coordinator!" shouted Marian and this is when Nurse Joy interrupted Max and told him his Pokémon were fully healed. When he looked back at the TV, it was an interview with Ash on PokéNews.

"Just you wait, May and Ash. Someday, I'm going to be just as strong as you two and that's the day I will have accomplished my dream" Max thought to himself as he put his Pokéballs on his belt and headed off towards Route 116 to train a little more before challenging Roxanne.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokémon or any of their characters, moves, abilities, or any named affiliated with them. All rights go to Pokémon Inc., its writers, game producers, designers, manga artists, etc.

Chapter 3: Rocking the Rustboro Gym!

Max wiped the floor with the Trainers on Route 116, they were just a bunch of stuck up Trainer School Graduates but did not know nearly enough as they should have. Max actually encountered Kenny on the way, Kenny was one of the top students at the Trainer School two years ago when Max visited Rustboro for the first time with his old friends.

"Looks like you're a Trainer now, eh?" asked Kenny with a devilish grin on his face.

"Sure am," replied Max in his most laid back voice. "Wanna battle?"

"You bet," Kenny answered while enlarging the Pokéball already in his hand. "Wingull! Let's go!" he shouted as he tossed his Pokéball into the air and out came a Wingull.

"Ralts! I choose you!" Max exclaimed while sending out Ralts. "One on one, that alright with you Kenny?" Max questioned proudly.

"That's fine, but it will probably take you all of your Pokémon to beat me" Kenny sneered. "Wingull, use Wing Attack!"

"Ralts, stop it cold in its tracks with Psychic," Max said calmly. "Now send it straight into the ground." The blue aura surrounding Wingull pulled it down like a metal coin to a magnet. The Wingull winced in pain and struggled to get back up.

"Argh, who would have known your Ralts would already know Psychic. Wingull use Water Gun!" Kenny commanded immediately. Wingull's eyes snapped open, it took off into the air and aimed a large jet of water at Ralts.

"_Teleport_" Max told Ralts telepathically, they established a telepathy link ever since they joined up together again. "_Then follow with Disarming Voice_." Ralts teleported into safety and blasted Wingull with Disarming Voice as it circled the area looking for Ralts. Wingull's flying became impaired and was immediately send to the ground again with another Psychic attack. The battle was over.

"What was that about me needing more than one Pokémon to beat you?" Max asked in a sing-song voice.

"Tsk, just you wait! I'll catch up with you soon, you'll see!" Kenny proclaimed very loudly as he returned Wingull to its Pokéball. "You have gotten really strong, you're more than ready to take on Roxanne. Head on back"

"Thanks for the battle Kenny, I hope I'll see you again soon" Max responded.

"You will definitely see me soon, count on it" Kenny said as he bumped fists with Max and turned to leave.

Max turned the other way and went back to the Rustboro Pokémon Center before challenging Roxanne. After careful analysis of the Pokémon Max already caught, he determined that he would only need Ralts and Treecko to win his first badge. After they were fully healed up, Max went to the Gym and asked the receptionist to ring Roxanne up.

He stood in the hallway before he was greeted by the familiar chattering of young students, accompanied by their admirable teacher. "Max it's wonderful to see you, I see you've been well" Roxanne said while holding her hand out as a gesture to shake hands.

"I've been great and I hope I'll be able to get my first gym badge by battling you!" Max said rather cheerfully.

"I would be honoured but you wouldn't mind terribly if my class watched would you?" Roxanne sweetly asked.

"Of course not!" Max responded with a levelled head.

The entire class of children cheered and ran off to the battle arena to get the best seats.

"This will be a two on two Gym Battle where both trainers send out two Pokémon and they will battle until either side is unable to continue. Only the challenger is able to make substitutions, are both trainers ready?" explained the referee.

"Yes," Roxanne and Max said together in unison.

"Let's go Nosepass!" Roxanne shouted. Her Nosepass appeared in brilliant flash and it slammed onto the battlefield with great force. It stomped its feet in preparation for the upcoming battle and her class cheered and chanted Nosepass' name.

"Treecko, let's go!" called Max and sent out Treecko.

"Let the match, begin!" announced the referee.

"Nosepass, Zap Cannon!" Roxanne called out first.

"Treecko, dodge with Quick Attack and follow with Pound!" Max responded. Treecko jetted off in the opposite direction of the crackling ball of lightning and headed straight towards Nosepass with its tail readied like a catapult. The speed from the Quick Attack propelled Treecko even faster and allowed Treecko to hit Nosepass right in the nose to knock it off balance.

Once Nosepass was sprawled out on the ground, Max told Treecko to use Bullet Seed and Absorb until Nosepass was so weak it could barely stand on its legs.

"You're very strong, Max, but don't underestimate Nosepass!" Roxanne declared. "Nosepass, use Rock Slide on the entire battlefield"

Nosepass sprung into the air and launched multiple large rock projectiles into the ground causing the battlefield to turn into a large rock maze. "Next, use Sandstorm," Roxanne said in a calm voice.

Nosepass thrust its arms forward and caused there to be a sandstorm that made Treecko and Max shield their eyes with their arms.

"Nosepass, now use Zap Cannon" called Roxanne. Nosepass began charging up the Zap Cannon but Max quickly countered by commanding Treecko to use Bullet Seed one of Nosepass' feet. Nosepass flinched in pain and its Zap Cannon was misdirected and landed behind Nosepass. Taking advantage of the momentum of Nosepass stumbling around, Max then commanded Treecko to use Quick Attack to knock Nosepass off the rock it was standing on. This was accomplished very quickly and once Nosepass was airborne, Treecko used Absorb and pounded Nosepass into the ground.

"Nosepass is unable to battle, Treecko wins. Gym Leader Roxanne, please select your next Pokémon" announced the judge.

Roxanne called her Nosepass back, "Good work, get some rest," she said sweetly to her Pokémon. "You really have matured Max. Now, it's time to step it up! Sudowoodo, let's go!"

To be continued...


End file.
